blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperaggro Yellow
Hyperaggro Yellow is a variation of Monoyellow Aggro, but sacrifices extreme amounts of power and denial on speed. This deck runs varied amounts of cheap fighters and AoE buffs. Its main power is from Luck Warrior of Pure Gold, where it fills your hand and discards 18 cards from your deck. The entire premise of monoyellow aggro (win fast, lose fast) is emphasized in this deck. Almost every card in this deck costs the sum of four icons or less, and its neutral icon cost never reaches more than two neutral icons. Cards outside its range, including boardwipes, slow it down. __TOC__ Stats Decklist How to Play Your first turn is the most important turn with this deck. Evaluate the cards in your hand and how you're going to use them. In general, you want to play as many fighters as possible so your buffs have as much of an impact as possible. This deck has an amount of hidden complexity in its sequencing. In general, you want to play your guests and chakratrees and pilots and sparks and bandits first, then your big uberuberts and weak cotton candy lions - Uberubert is expensive and cotton candy lion is only good when you're ahead. Play your buffs last. In general, you want to play your buffs in such a way that Animallogic stays in play for multiple turns - '''This is your most powerful line of play in the deck, and will almost always guarantee a win. '''It is worth discarding as much of your hand as possible to play a luck warrior as your first card. '''You can immediately recouperate the loss of cards by playing ChakraTree. The more cards you discard or play before playing luck warrior - '''When you play luck warrior, you will be 7 turns away from fatiguing at best. The number of cards you have matters massively.' '''The only cards worth keeping in your hand if you play luck warrior on the first turn are Qdhxx, Diy Headphones, and Animallogic. Yes, '''discard typheus if it lets you play luck warrior.' Typheus is an amazing card that gives you an extra turn, but only if this deck is already set up/already winning. It is extremely expensive in this deck. How to Beat Hyperaggro Yellow is the fastest deck in the entire game. '''This means that trying to race the deck is suicidal. You need to try and prolong the game as much as possible, as you will always be the control in this matchup. The main counter to this deck is AoE, due to the fragile nature of its fighters. If you play a card such as Ninja Elite, Visleaf, or IlIll (Barcode), this deck gets knocked back hard. Hardwiping the deck after it plays luck warrior and sets up its board almost guarantees a victory. '''Hyperyellow aggro is not a sturdy deck and can be easily unraveled with preparation. Interestingly, the best types of deck to beat this one are control decks. If this deck somehow fails to kill an opponent after luck warrior, it usually loses - control decks are designed to prolong games and tend of the have AoE and hardwipes necessary to stall. Some unorthodox and effective answers to this deck are Gravity Inspector, Prisman, Enderlox. - If you can get the opponent to fatigue, you will almost always win. In addition, this deck almost always needs Luck Warrior of Pure Gold in order to win. In some cases, the user will simply not draw luck warrior, leading to inherent risk. Would you recommend this deck (Hyperaggro Yellow)? Yes No Category:Decks